


I Don't Think You Should Go Alone

by VenomQuill



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Discussing future heists, F/M, General fluff, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's been hardly a week since the rocket launch, and just a few days longer since Chief Henry and Ellie first met and escaped The Wall. Now they have all the time and space in the world, and outside of it, to cause as much chaos as possible.The last solo heist Chief Henry launched gave him the Tunisian Diamond. The last time he and Ellie teamed up just the two of them, they not only caused the first incident at The Wall in the forty years Warden Dmitri's been in charge, but caused a complex-wide riot. So, what's wrong with wanting to go out on his own--or their own--now that the Clan was sitting pretty high in the sky?
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Kudos: 29





	I Don't Think You Should Go Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: https://www.deviantart.com/venomquill/art/I-Don-t-Think-You-Should-Go-Alone-870582702

Chief Henry leaned back on his desk so he was half-sitting on it, his hands held on the wood behind him. Ellie stood nearby, arms crossed and her shoulder touching the wall. Chief Henry said, “So, I know I should, you know, show off the plans to someone. But…”

“It’s a two-person mission?” Ellie prompted.

“Sort of,” Chief Henry admitted. “We just haven’t gone out together in _forever_. This would be perfect for us. But there’s still stuff we need to do here. I haven’t even done something solo in a while.”

“I’d think not,” she scoffed. “You wouldn’t survive a solo mission.”

Chief Henry raised his eyebrows. “Really.”

“Yeah. You haven’t been on your own in months,” Ellie explained. “You probably wouldn’t be, you know, on your best.”

“Oh, no. I haven’t gotten _soft._ ” Chief Henry pushed himself off his desk. “I’m perfectly capable of doing a dangerous heist on my own.”

“Not a chance. You’d get eaten alive ten seconds in.” Ellie grinned a wide, coy grin. “Or you’d get yourself caught in a simple vault in the middle of nowhere.”

Chief Henry snorted. “That was once! _Once!_ ”

“My point still stands.” Ellie’s smile fell a little. “Besides, you’re the chief, Henry. You can’t risk going on your own and then going missing. Again.”

“I could handle a solo.”

“As your right hand, I’d simply have to tell you no, you can’t.”

“As the coolest most badass woman and the person I trust more than anyone in the whole world?”

Ellie chuckled. “I’d say not a chance.”

“Then how would I prove I’m good enough, huh?” Chief Henry prompted.

“Okay. If you could beat me in a fight, fair and square, I _might_ consider it.”

Chief Henry smirked. “Just a fight?”

“Yep.”

“Alright.” Chief Henry pushed himself away from his desk and pulled himself into a loose sparring stance. “Come at me.”

Ellie, grinning, hopped into her own. She was about four inches shorter than he. But he knew he shouldn’t be fooled by height or sex. He’d seen her wrestle a man nearly twice her size to the ground. She was also very skilled. With what strength she didn’t have, she had wit and a good eye to utilize her environment. But he knew her, he’d seen her fight. She taught him herself. He stood a chance. Ellie prompted, “On three?”

“On three,” Chief Henry confirmed.

“Three…” they said together.

“Two…”

“One…!”

Chief Henry dodged her initial lunge and managed to get behind her, but she slipped from his arms before he could get a proper grip and tripped him. Chief Henry stumbled, but quickly turned his fall into a roll and hopped to his feet. He allowed her to go on the offense and concentrated on dodging until she decided to lend him the same courtesy and stayed back, arms raised in defense. He didn’t quite throw a punch to hurt as, when he actually hit her, she shook it off easily and returned with a hit that could be considered a bat. Quite soon, any thought of seriousness or competitiveness seemed to fall away as they batted at each other and ducked and dodged and laughed.

Chief Henry mis stepped, and Ellie had him in a headlock. Chief Henry struggled, but it was as if she’d turned to steel and her grip was unfailing. Chief Henry did put a serious, strong effort into getting away, but he couldn’t break her grip.

“Gotcha again!” Ellie hummed triumphantly, a pant hitching her words.

Chief Henry laughed, one hand on her forearm and the other on her shoulder. “Yeah, you wai--”

The door to his office opened.

The two of them lost their elation and turned to Reginald, who stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat. “Chief? Ellie?”

Ellie let go of Chief Henry, who stood up and squared his shoulders as if he hadn’t just been trying--and failing--to wrestle Ellie down. He stated, “Yes, Reginald?”

“I… need to speak with you.” His tone was neutral. Why it was a surprise to Chief Henry he didn’t know. “If you’re still working?” Ah, that bit of tone was a little less neutral. Made sense; he took his job quite seriously.

“We weren’t playing,” Chief Henry crossed.

“May I ask what you were doing, then?”

“Proving I was skilled enough to do things on my own.”

“Quite poorly at that, it seems.”

Ellie snickered and nodded. Chief Henry elbowed her with an indignant puff.

Reginald cleared his throat again. “Right. Well, with the announcement we had planned for this evening, I wanted to stop by and make sure everything was in order. We’ve just barely gotten set up after all.” Reginald smiled a little at this, something Chief Henry rarely saw when he wasn’t around Right Hand Man. Well, perhaps he was being unfair. Reginald showed his share of elation after the rocket was off the ground and the station set up. This project had been his baby after all.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a good idea.” Henry walked around his desk to get his notes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not playing; it was a serious discussion and test of Henry's abilities.
> 
> Been writing too much sadness lately, thought I should write something happy. <3


End file.
